A Helpful Guide to Space Pirates
There are many different types of strategies and ways that you, as a Space Pirate Captain, can play the Space Pirates Game. This page has a few commonly asked questions that have been compiled into some helpful suggestions. How do I gather Gas/Minerals? When you start playing Space Pirates you are given two Resource Collectors. One for Gas and one for Minerals. As time goes on the two collectors will gather more of their respective resource the longer you let them stay out in the Resource Field. Collecting resources are what allow you to upgrade your ship, your weaponry and even the resource collectors themselves. (You can find all Upgradable parts in the Outpost.) How do I find a new Resource Field? As you play Space Pirates you will eventually run out of resources in your current field. To find a new Resource Field simply press the Embark button in the lower left corner. Doing so will Launch your Pirate Ship into space. You will then either find a new Resource Field, or you will find a Resource Field that someone else is in, thus leading to the Battle Phase. What!?! Battling? How do I Battle someone? Relax there Captain, you're fine. Battling is another key part of Space Pirates. As taught to you in the tutorial, Battling someone involves the level of chassis and shield, as well as the levels of your weaponry. In this case however there is a reward for winning; your opponent's Resource Field. What are Squads? Squads are the Guild-type part of Space Pirates. You can join a Squad or Create your own Squad to help you our with Battles. Squads members can request ammo donations to power up a unique type of bomb. This "Dirty Bomb," can do more damage to enemy Space Pirate Ships, when more ammo is donated. 1 Dirty Bomb per person, until they use their "DB." The Squad Tower, to access all Squad game mechanics, are available to build after building a level 2 Research. What are Quests? In Space Pirates there are Quests that can be completed to gain more Diamonds. Diamonds can be used to increase speed for time, buy either gas and mineral, and so forth. A new series of Quests will appear after you complete a set. What is the Crew Section? and What is Training/Morale? The Crew Section is where either you can have your ship buildings be controlled by Automated Crew Members and/or your personal Facebook Friend's. *Training can help to reduce reload time, faster firing and so forth in regards to weaponry. For the Engine training the engineer can help increase both movement and rotation speed of your ship. *Morale is a bar that slowly decreases over time. Just like on a real ship a crew's morale must be kept full, otherwise the crew may mutiny and leave the ship. Replacements for any mutinied crew members will always restart at level 1 and will have to be retrained. Training Mini-Game Types: * Gatling Gun: The Gatling Gun minigame requires you to use a Gatling Gun to destroy enemy fighters within the time limit. Control movement with the control stick on the left and fire by pressing or holding the red firing button on the right. * Laser Gun: The Laser Gun is controlled with the same left side control stick. The firing button on the right is a charge-up type. Hold it until the red meter builds up to max, and release the button to fire a laser. Destroy all enemy fighters in the time limit. * Missile Gun: The Missile Gun is also controlled by the left side control stick. The firing button is a press to fire type. Press the fire button to launch a missile. It will take 3 to destroy one giant enemy fighter. What is the Review Section? The Review section is used if someone attacks you while you are away from the game. You can Review the Battle to see what transpired. You can also get Revenge on them by challenging them to a Battle. If I have A Bug or Visible Problem How Can I Help/How do I take a screenshot? When bugs get reported to us we try our best to reproduce them, however Screenshots for visible problems/bugs can really help us out. To take a Screenshot for an Android: Hold the Power button and Volume Down button together. Some android devices may vary. Can I pause the game? Nope. Space Pirates is a persistent game. When you close the game by pressing back or home, the Resource Collectors are still collecting Gas/Minerals. Also when you close out the game, any buildings; such as Silos, Miners, Weapons, etc, will continue to be built. This also includes any repairs that need to be made to your chassis. Don't worry though, this shouldn't effect your phone's battery, as the computing happens on our servers, not your device. Can I reset my Pirate Ship or start over? At this time you cannot reset your ship and start over. If you run into a problem or would just like to abandon your current ship, you can email SpacePirates@50cubes.com and request a reset.